Shinji Ikari (Earth-616)/Powers and Abilities Part 8
The Oracle Force: The Oracle is an immeasurably powerful cosmic being, of which Shinji is the primary avatar, since it first originated as a dual personality within his unconscious mind. The Oracle is the cosmic embodiment of Shinji's full power, which manifests as a raptor-shaped aura of fiery energy, while other times, it can appear as an Obscurus-like mass of unimaginably destructive cosmic energy. Shinji himself is the Oracle, they are one and the same, born a spiritual hybrid of primordial(Darkness) and Light Part of Oracle. It is what Shinji is and was always supposed to be, an Unlimited being fire god of life, death, and rebirth, born of the undiluted energies of cosmic Twilight. As the Phoenix, Shinji has absolute control over the powers of light, Darkness, and Twilight, and can increase his already world-shattering powers by tapping into the life energies of those not yet born. Shinji evolves into the all-powerful White Oracle of the Crown, allowing him to become Unlimited being, omniscient, and omnipresent Absolute Existence: Shinji can exercise absolute control over his own existence. For example, if he were to travel to another universe, one in which he and those closest to him were nothing more than fictional television characters/Or Anime/Manga, he would maintain his powers. He is beyond reason, logic, physics, rule, or law. They do not apply to him, however there is no even certain universes where his body is altered to fit his counterpart and again, his powers and memories remain intact. If all where to die, he would remain the only thing to exist in nothingness since he is not considered a being of anyone creation like everything else. Cosmic Awareness: Shinji possesses vast cosmic knowledge. His grasp of the world's workings is limiедуыы and more time he spends learning about various objects, locations, and beings, he has a full understanding of what they are, how they work, and what they can do. Shinji has unlimited potential, he has total and absolute omniscience and omnipresence. *'Omnilinguism:' As a result of this power, he is well-versed in every language in the known multiverse, both alien and earth-born, even those which have been extinct for millennia, as well as ones yet to be developed. He can even communicate with animals and other peculiar lifeforms. Creation & Destruction: Shinji is endowed with the extremely powreful powers of Creation and Destruction. With the latter, Shinji is capable of erasing not only living beings and inanimate objects from existence, but also entire worlds, universes, dimensions, realities, and even the entire multiverse with a mere thought, but with the former, he can create simply anything, from tiny objects as small as a bag of marbles to entirely new creatures and races, and is even capable of effortlessly creating new dimensions and universes on a whim. *'Omnifarious:' Shinji has no limit of who or what he imagines himself as, even being independent of the laws of physics. **'Shapeshifting:' Shinji can alter his physical form and take on the shape of anything he desires, usually other people and animals, including dragons, falcons, eagles, and even a swarm of rats at one point. He is also capable of transforming into objects, gaseous substances, or liquids, as well as various forms of energy and exotic matter, and also possesses the ability to transform other beings in addition to himself. If he so wishes it, he can only change a certain part of himself, such as his voice, eyes, skin, hair, hands, legs, etc. He is also able to shape his limbs and appendages into weapons, usually blades. He has also been seen transforming into a gaseous mass that resembles gold, black, and red oil paints swirled together, on which he could impose his own face, and is most commonly seen becoming a large swarm of bats or murder of crows. **'Size Alteration:' Shinji has demonstrated the ability to alter his physical height to make himself either smaller or larger, the limits of which are undefined, but he is shown to be capable of becoming so small that he enters the Quantum Realm, in which time has no meaning, and has grown large enough to tower over entire planets. **'Mist Mimicry:' Shinji has also demonstrated the ability to transform into a magical black and red mist which he can then manipulate in a variety of ways; including flying through the air and landing with enough force to shatter an entire continent, generating large shockwaves of smoke, creating magical whips of red energy that can slice opponents with great speed and force, as well as instant teleportation between locations. *'Plasticity:' Shinji possesses the ability to convert the mass of his entire body into a highly malleable state at will. How his body's respiration and circulatory systems function at these distorted extremes is as yet unknown. He can also alter his form in a matter of seconds, often much less (depending on the complexity of the shape), and revert to his normal humanoid shape within a similar time with little to no effort. **'Dense Flesh:' Due to the great malleability and elasticity of his molecular structure, Shinji is able to absorb the impact of any type of man-made ballistic projectile by deforming his body along the path of the projectile's trajectory at the point of initial impact, enabling him to contain explosions or redirect projectiles. **'Elongation:' Shinji can extend his limbs, torso, or neck to great, seemingly endless distances without experiencing any discomfort, and is also capable of extending discrete body parts, such as a single finger, an ear, or an eye. Transcendent Form: Shinji is able to ascend/asended into a form that is free from any limits and become independent of his own existence, both physically, mentally, and spiritually. When he transcends, Shinji achieves one of his most powerful form, becoming all-powerful and all-knowing with absolutely no weaknesses to speak of, in essence, becoming a true immortal deity. Choro-Chronokinesis: Shinji can control or distort the space-time continuum at will. Originally, he was capable of opening various portals to other realities and timelines in the multiverse, as well as change time to an andy/absolute degree, and his powers were are inferior to no one in short he has limitless influence over time. He can freeze, decelerate, accelerate, and reverse time in a localized area. His sphere of influence is shown to include the entire universe. He can also summon forth warriors from other timelines, as well as manipulate a person's life cycle and aging process, and also condense several entirely different points in space and time and condense them together, allowing doppelgangers of the same people to exist and occupy the same space at the same time. *'Dimensional Travel:' Being able to manipulate space, Shinji can open up a portal to various universes and travel or open to each one without limit. He is even is being able to open a portal if he has not been to that exact universe first. If he wishes to travel to an alternate reality and not having been there, he does not even requers an object or person from that particular reality in order to travel to that exact universe. He is also capable of trapping people or objects into a pocket dimension of his own creation **'Portal Creation:' Shinji can open rifts into alternate dimension. he havs a no difficulsy time opening one, also he has studied the greates secrets of evangelion world and their secrets to alternate universes, he can open various portals instead of just one, and can even create portals to other multiverses, as well as the most forbidden corners of Creation. Shinji uses portals that lead into his own personal dimension where he stores his most sacred artifacts, a place that only he can enter. He uses portals to his advantage in a fight as well by manifesting short "energy javelins", which causes his enemies to teleport to a place of his choosing. He uses this power both defensively and offensively, i.e, fully or partially teleporting whatever they come into contact with away or redirecting attacks back at the targets. He if he wanted to he could also use this power to warp people into solid objects, either killing or seriously maiming them(but does not uses them for this goal). *'Spatial-Temporal Lock' Shinji can exist out of space and time and is immune to just about any alterations of the past. If any changes have been made, he will have full knowledge and memory of any previous existing changes and will notice anything that is different. If someone were to go back in time and murder his parents so that he was never even concieved, he would remain just fine. Electromagnetic Interference: Like Angels and Demons, Shinji's mere presence causes electronic appliances and lights to flicker and go haywire, eventually leading to a violent explosion. for example, he can cause planet-wide blackouts, causing vehicles and aircraft to lose power. This ability would help bring total chaos and mayhem to the world (if he wanted to do it) if he had participated in the apocalypse as humanity would not be able to rely on technological aid. *'Energy Manipulation:' He is also proven to possess the ability of Mediaekinesis, which enables him to absorb, create, shape, and manipulate every type of energy in Creation, from solar energy to ether, the latter of which is the purest form of energy in the universe. He can even create angelic grace, as well as return a lost angel's grace to them with its own characteristics unique to that angel. With this power, he can convert one form of energy into another, create an entirely new type of energy with its own unique capabilities, perceive the energy around him just by blinking, and also augment his own physical and mental abilities. **'Energy Absorption:' His body is capable of absorbing various types of energy, primarily that of a cosmic nature, for the purpose of temporarily enhancing his own physical attributes, and can augment his strength and energy projection up to a force greatly exceeding that of a nuclear weapon. He is also capable of absorbing magical and life energy as well as other kinds, not just that of a cosmic nature. Elemental Manipulation: TBA *'Electrokinesis:' Shinji can generate currents of electricity through his body and release it in the form of electrical energy and enormously destructive lightning bolts which he can then mold into a variety of shapes, including spheres and protective shields. With this ability he was able to charge a cell phone without the need of a phone charger, and later caused a starship's core to overload. His mastery over this power allowed him to project lightning from his body, as well as summon it from the sky to strike his opponents, the power of which was so intense that it was capable of instantly reducing an entire crowd of onlookers to charred husks of their former selves. His projected lightning is usually blue in coloration, but when he is greatly enraged or experiencing moments of intense emotion, he has been proven to be able to produce red-colored lightning, which is far hotter and more intense than his usual variant. *'Hydrokinesis:' Shinji is also able to manipulate water in all its forms, including ice and vapor. With this ability, he can control vast bodies of water to produce waves, tsunamis, maelstroms, vortexes, and the like, as well as solidify water to produce cryokinetic constructs such as spikes, walls, slides, swords, daggers, whips etc. *'Aerokinesis:' Shinji also possesses the ability to influence wind and the flow of surrounding air currents. With this power, he is capable of producing gale-force winds and massive cyclones. He once utilized this ability to produce a small tornado in the palm of his hand with a twisting motion, before extinguishing it just by blowing on it. He could also create highly destructive whirlwinds and windstorms. *'Atmokinesis:' Shinji has also proven himself to be capable of influencing the weather on an enormous scale. He can used this power to produce massive thunderstorms that covered the earth with the added effect of disrupting communications across the globe, allowing his alien forces to swoop in and easily conquer the planet(if he wanted to). He could effortlessly alter the weather to generate rain, snow, sleet, or hail, as well as change the day into night, block the sun's rays from penetrating the atmosphere, and later immerse the earth in an enormous black thundercloud. *'Magnetokinesis:*' Shinji is proven to possess comprehensive control over all forms of magnetism and ferrous metals which allows him to achieve a variety of effects. Shinji has harnessed magnetism to stop armies, raise islands from ocean floors, move mountains, change the course of rivers, and threaten to devastate the entire world with floods and earthquakes. Shinji is proven to possess the ability to produce extremely powerful and destructive magnetic rays and self-generated electromagnetic pulses with the destructive capability to devastate an entire world. Moreover, he can use his magnetic powers in more than one way simultaneously, and can completely assemble a complicated machine within seconds through his powers. Blood Manipulation: Shinji can utilize his own blood in many ways. The most evident manifestation of this ability is his Shadow Whip, a solidified stream of his own blood crystallized into a tendril of crimson energy. He can also transform into blood itself, becoming a stream or even just a puddle, in which form he can then enter the body of another and seize control over the motor functions for any time. Shinji is even able to create living creatures of blood and bind others to the Blood Code, imbuing them with powerful blood magic. *'Blood Solidification:' Shinji is capable of molding blood into a variety of shapes, creating living beings or forming tangible constructs such as swords, spears, scythes, daggers, and most commonly, projectile orbs and a whip. He was even able to create a crimson cobra from his own blood, and later conjured an enormous red dragon from a single drop of his life-giving liquid. **'Shadow Whip:' A supernatural whip-like weapon, which Shinji creates from his own hybrid blood, which often manifests as an eldritch red gauntlet on either one of Shinji's arms. **'Shadow Daggers:' Like the Shadow Whip, Shinji can create projectile daggers from his own blood. *'Vampiric Possession:' Shinji can use his blood to possess his enemies and force them to fight one another or to take control of them. Psi-Tech Surgery: A talent he procured while surfing the extra dimensional trails of lower Astral Space. Shinji can focus the totality of his psycho-cyberformic abilities in conjunction with his shadow self's DNA manipulative capabilities to better effect biological and non-biological elements. *'Telekinetic Procedure:' Shinji has vast matter mending capabilities. By focusing his psychokinetic into focused psi-shivs which can break apart or mend physical matter at the subatomic level, giving the Shinji the ability to fix and mend almost anything and everything they focus their talents on. *'Telekinetic Operation:' Through another astral utility called a Psi-Specs allows him to hold open the psyche in order to scope out any and all of the toxic thought process, damaged neural pathways, mental parasites or forced psychic tampering and intrusion in order to discern how best to repair the in depth mental damage of the afflicted host. **'Mental Curing:' Shinji can dive in as an astral form and set about with fixing the hideously derezzed mental plane of the damaged mind he's working on. Curing any psychological hiccups or mental instabilities plaguing their affected patients. In some cases those cured this way are made to think clearer and become smarter than they were to start with. *'Micromechanical Aciurgy:' By applying his mechanical sub-forms in nanite dispersal mode, Shinji/Dan can conduct incredible precision microsurgery on objects, animals and people who're suffering from cardiovascular or neuropsychological defects. Enabling Shinji to cure even thought to be considered incurable diseases and afflictions by riding and purifying the electro-chemical streams of the most malnourished of patients. **'Augmentative Restoration:' The sub-micromachines set about their coarse of healing and repairing everything that's malformed or wrong about the effected patient. Even going about the notion of repairing their damaged quantum structure which can have the effect of, but not only, completely reinvigorating the affected party as well as synergistically alternating their reality synchronicity to reform them into the best forms of themselves. *'Technomorphism:'TBA **'Technoforming:' Shinji has total control over his transorganic silicate based substance. Enabling him to change and morph their mechamorphic physiology beyond the conceivable norm. Moreover he can consciously ghost his essence, and enter any and all mechanical energy systems in order to control them. This ability includes technology, biology, machinery, circuitry, neurology and even geography by sequestering his micro-technological quintessence into the very atoms of his surroundings via Wireless Energy Transferal along any known broad wave conduit. ***'Battle Shifting:' Shinji can augment himself in a conscious and subconscious manner to better augment his chances of surviving and winning in any combat situation he's currently faced with. Delving deep into their underlying potential be it hereditary, psionic, bio-physical or otherwise, to grow and exceed their original limitations in order to match or overcome stronger opponents and/or existential obstacles. *'Living Factory:' Through the vast omnikinetic abilities coupled with the Techno-Organic synergy within them, Unity can fabricate almost anything they can conceive of from their very body; e.i. weapons, armor, shielding, munitions, etc. Combined with his astral armor and absorbed cavorite/psimitar technologies, Shinji can easily fabricate super-weapons or god-tier technologies which can restart dying universes or sterilize corrupted ones. *'Shiftmorphing:' Unity can mechamorphosize anything he sets his mind to, including himself. Whenever he changes, everything around him changes along with him. He can also morph himself into the surround material in order to get from place to place by fusing with one area and coming out at a completely different place altogether. **'Living Power Plant:' Through the accumulation and modulation of energy, Shinji can churn out and symbiotically differentiate the various kinds of energy signatures along a broad wave spectrum of different forms. Be it nuclear, radio-logical, cosmological, anti-material or negative in frequency. Damian can freely alternate these differing energies making them stronger or weaker than normal as well, providing himself and/or others with a self-sustaining perpetual generator core to power his facilities, technologies, weaponry, etc. **'Possessive Transformation:' Anything Shinji trans-morphs becomes a remote extension of himself. Meaning anything and everything he creates or remakes as he sees fit possesses some of his corporeal stuff and will act and react however he wishes it too. He is it, they are him and will reform to suit both of they're individual beings. *'Absorbing Replication:' Shinji's morphing abilities enables him to remotely control and assimilate just about any and all things both organic and inorganic into himself instantly. Through this he could assimilate new powers, new materials and new technologies from across the infinite span of realities to further his creativity, ingenuity and overall power by incorporating several new items of interest into himself. Likewise he can also redistribute any new materials amalgamated through him into the environment around him. Sequestering a bit of himself and his wears within any new place of home and hearth. **'Items Fabricated:' Pertaining the equipment and wears Damian has produced from his own physiology. **'Items Fabricated:' Pertaining the equipment and wears Damian has produced from his own physiology. **'Abilities Replicated/Combined/Enhanced:' Powers, skills, and abilities copied from his travels across his time and alternate universes. **'Properties Conglomerated:' The memorized template select of different substances he's taken on over the years. *'Arcee:' The artificial Intelligence which was created through the psychotheric fusion between Mother of world of Legendary world. Arcee manifests itself through a watch-like bracelet device, but can be seemingly absorbed back into its progenitor. Shinji can also project it as an interactive hard-light holoform in the shape of an extremely attractive young woman who speaks with a provocative tone when engaged in conversation. Arcee's technology is even more advanced that that of a Strongest Computers in Legendary world, many of which she has absorbed into herself in order to increase her capabilities and make her even more useful, allowing her to tap directly into the Source of All Things. She functions as a sort of Heads Up Display with which to monitor and keep track of events across time & space and within the multiverse. *'Human-Artificial Intelligence Synergy:' Through their three person union, Shinji's synergistic bond between his organic self, astral twin and the Artificial Intelligence construct, they have birthed a natural and synthetic means of forming a synergistic link with any systematic unit. Technological, mental, informational, EM Wave feeds, the works. Arcee can also hack light bulbs and wrist watches in order to communicate with Damian and others at a moments notice. *'Cybermind': Shinji's T-O augmented gray matter no longer functions like a typical hunk of meat and neurons. But is now one of the most powerful biological supercomputers ever produced. Through it, he can interact and empathize with digital and cybernetic systems. Able to wirelessly interface with any computerized system no matter how powerful or advanced with ease. With his mind now streamlined through the flawless stream of bit code, Unity can better articulate their thoughts with the vast influx of information coming in from the physical universe, the digiverse and the astral plane via the compartmentalization of their three in one collective data pool. **'Human-Artificial Intelligence Synergy:' Through their three person union, Damian's synergistic bond between his organic self, astral twin and the Artificial Intelligence construct, they have birthed a natural and synthetic means of forming a synergistic link with any systematic unit. Technological, mental, informational, EM Wave feeds, the works. Trix can also hack light bulbs and wrist watches in order to communicate with Damian and others at a moments notice. *'Electronic Interaction:': Through his biotech supercomputer, Shinji or Arcee can seamlessly connect to and perceive, understand, control and generate electronic, digital, and radio wave transmissions with/without accessing any standard source of communication. While it would be easier to do so through a handheld or stationary device. Because Damian shares a symbiosis with the Multiverses most powerful A.I. ever conceived, there is no real need for an outside interface to jack in with. As his on-board computer is constantly linked with every technical and digital system from their home base to the end of time and back. *'Tact Sym Playthrough:' Shinji's computerized brain runs a preplay simulation of situational readouts while in battle, taking up the social and/or political stage, military tactics and appropriate combat techniques. Through this portion of his bionics, Shinji can calculate and act upon about a billion different scenarios to attack and dodge and counter an opponents approach to combat through Tachyon Transmitters and accelerated probability generators. Combined with his natural telepathic Clairvoyance and Telekinetic Senses, Unity can predict and ascertain an infinite number of possible/probable outcomes that mayn't nonexistent in what could've not now been the past, present and partial or aborted future. *'Techno-Empathy:' The trinity mind can reach out and empathize with technology as easily as they do with people. Unity can sense and interact with any and all forms of machinery through his emotions, enabling him to sense and ease it's usage as it undergoes arduous programming as well as help enhance it's processing power by linking to it's core nucleus. *'Scanning:' Thanks to their computerized super-brain, Unity are capable of scanning people, objects, events, anomalies, locations, and phenomena in order to learn their capabilities and characteristics. *'Bionic Augmentation:' **'Cybernetic Extremities:' Much of Shinji's anatomy had been converted into polymorphic liquid smart metals with vast transormative capacity. Once upon a time, though physically ambidextrous, his right arm was the stronger of the two. Perfectly capable of curling and dead-lifting several dozen tons without assistance from his left arm. Now his entirety is equal parts cybernetic and organic. He can now change and morph his body parts for numerous effects, e.i. stretching and expanding his limbs to incredible expanses at incredible speeds. He can also morph munitions out of them like plasma castors, energized Bowie knives, nanite tailored micro-missiles or high-yield ion cannons at will. *'Cybernetic Optics:' Shinjis robotic eye permitted him to see deep into the EM (Electro-Magnetic) spectrum, and far deeper than any known 20th – 21st century technologies are capable of. With his recent onset of existential perfection it is now possible, through both his eyes, Shinji is able to see the deployment of psionic, mystical, quantum and other exotic energies. Among other less imposing spectra of physical energies. Having incorporated psimitar like designs from one of beings he knows in legendary world of another reality, Shinji has outfitted his trans-silicate ocular nodes with the ability to channel & focus his psionic talents through. Allowing him to discharge Psychic Energy Force as devastating concussion blasts from his eye or eyes. **'Technomechanical Reformation:' Through a combination of telekinetic ability and his machine parts capacity to rearrange their chemical nature through atomic structure alternation, Shinji has been able to rapidly repair any damaged components within his body by shareholding his bionics with his organics, and since developing his three mind unison, Ырштош can just as easily heal and regenerate on a level that would make Strongest operatives and Mutates of Evangelion world green with envy. Shinji can lose a limb and regrow an even stronger, new appendage in its place, suffer hideous discorporation at a sub-molecular level and rebuild his body from scratch through these technoforming abilities. Often whenever he revives through his transmechanical healing factor he often adapts and evolves whole new acclimation's to his anatomy; like multiple limbs or skin, bone and muscle density increase, changes to his cybernetic components texture and shape. Such as spurs, needles and razor claws which he can just as easily retract or hyper-extend on command. Thanks to his total mastery of Bodily Functions via Bio-Feedback. Unity can just as simply rapidly redesign and improve his technomorphic components, thus allowing for on-the-spot improvisation. Which has enabled him to create a plethora of sub-microcomputers in his mechanized physiology that allow him to physically interface with exterior computers, up-link/download to computers he has hidden across the world and in space and even permit cellular communications and high-speed, broadband, wireless Internet access. *'Reality Warping:' Perhaps one his greatest power, Damian has the abo;otu to manipulate reality on a cosmic/any/unlimited scale, which allows him to create entirely new universes, pocket dimensions, etc, as well as alter already existing forces to better serve him. He once noted that warping reality isn't very difficult. It is also tied to his imagination and creativity. As a child, he turned three monsters from world of dreams into toy figurines with a wave of his hand, later turned a knife to plastic, made bubbles come out of a gun instead of bullets, and Aalso he can, wipe out half of all life in the universe with a snap of his fingers, and later resurrected them moments later using the same method. Also for example He can make everyone on earth tell the truth for a whole day just by telling them to "stop lying"(if he wants to). *'Conjuration:' Shinji can create objects, beings, and entire worlds and universes out of thin air. He once manifested several bags of In-N-Out Burgers and a rose that smelled like honey. Retractable Bone Claws: Shinji's skeleton includes six retractable foot-long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. Shinji at will, release these slightly curved claws through his skin between the knuckles on each hand, and can coat any, or all of them, in an organic metallic substance that is considered to be utterly indestructible. Shinji can unsheathe any number of his claws at once, although he needs to keep his wrists straight at the moment his claws pass from his forearms into his hands. When unsheathed, the claws are entirely within his forearms, allowing him to bend his wrists when they are extended. includes six retractable foot-long bone claws, three in each arm, that are housed beneath the skin and muscle of his forearms. His claws were not synthetically bonded to adamantium like Wolverine, but are covered in metallic substance secreted by his body immediately following the first time he extended his claws. Shinji's claws are durable enough to cut through anything in Creation, even objects and beings of a supernatural origin, including ghosts despite them being incorporeal and thus usually immune to physical damage. At a later time, he learned how to coat his teeth in this substance and now appears to be able to do it with his whole skeleton at will. Enhanced Emotions: Shinji experiences emotions much more powerfully than all races, etc. Emotions like love, joy, hate, pain, pleasure, rage, and happiness are all magnified for him, allowing him to live life more intensely. *'Indomitable Rage:' Shinji has unnaturally strong rage that is never ending and ever growing,enabling him to be immune to all forms of temptation including Patience Manipulation, Patience Inducement, Serenity Inducement, etc. Through his rage Shinji can face great physical pain and psychological trauma and will refuse to surrender, literally using his anger to fight through the pain. Amber Encasement: Shinji's hands are capable of projecting an amber construct which can trap everyone within a certain radius of him in a state of "living death". Weapon Manipulation: Like Nephilim, Cambions, and Nephalem, Shinji can manifest a variety of weapons borne from his angelic or demonic heritage, often in the form of soul swords, of which Shinji has created two: Yamato, a pristine Katana, and Rebellion, a demonic-looking blade and the first of the two for him to manifest, the latter of which Shinji can shape into a variety of other weapons. Wing Manifestation: Like angels and Nephilim, Shinji possesses large angelic wings which he can unfold in the physical plane, in which they can be used for combat. *'Teleportation:' He is also capable of teleporting anywhere in the universe, including Heaven, Hell, and even Purgatory. **'Apporting:' While he is capable of traveling to other locations without inhabiting the space between, he also possesses the ability to "call" both people and objects to him. Necroplasmic Energy Manipulation: Shinji wields enormous influence over the dark forces of Necroplasmic energy, a substance produced in the darkest dregs of the worst and most terrifying Hell Dimensions in Creation. TBA The mistake of the World is a very old story that happened in ancient times when the Oleg reigned over the world. From the very moment of her birth, she knew that she was a mistake. The world is not fantasy. This is a ruthless daily routine. People do not own magic, cannot fly, do not possess supernatural powers, cannot live without air, and cannot resist aging. She was only another, a dream, an illusion. She could use magic, she could fly, she could live in space. She could stop aging and growing, having wished it. Most People feared and hated her for not being like them or or batter say envied her. She was killed, burned, teared, but her identity could not be interrupted by them. Even if the body was lost, consciousness remained, if she wanted to return - this would happen in the blink of an eye. She Controlled The very concepts of life and death Yet she did not hated them for it alfter all people fear what they don’t understand and what they fear they want to destroy. She did not know why she was born, she did not for what. This was just accident, just an accident. Just like the fact that the Big Bang happened and the universe formed. It is a coincidence that such a planet as the Earth formed, an accident that life appeared there, an accident that the concept of water appeared, like the concept of fire. Her birth is probably the smallest probability of all, which only could and couldn't be, 0%. And yet, she was born. Another people around her were saddened by what she did not understand: death, old age, loss. They cannot get out of the cell of this illusory reality, they are only able to dream about it in a dream. She felt sorry for the people. And at the same time she was angry - why doesn’t Oleg help them? Why Did Oleg Created Her to torment people with her existence and why does he not stop, even though she prays so much about it? Why? Why does the world suffer so much? Why do people make so many mistakes? Why are they killing and hating each other? Scary people have weapons, striving for peace, they continue to keep it with them in order to be able to protect themselves when other people attack them. This fear will never disappear as long as the very concept of conflict exists in their hearts. They collect weapons more and more, which in the end will lead to their universal death. People understand this future well, therefore they write many books on this subject. And they cannot take away these weapons, because they need to protect themselves from other people ... Isn’t Oleg supposed to control this? Do you have a toy that is too dangerous for the child, the task of the parent is to pick it up. But he does nothing, Oleg does nothing. Although she prays countlessly, he does nothing ... no, he does not even look. “... Is Oleg really ... so merciless?” She traveled the world, helped people, treated the wounded and sick, again and again, tried to help everyone she could. She was called the Messiah, the saint, the Goddess. But people still die, this is a fundamental function, setting up the world itself. To save this world, you need to free it from all suffering, destroy the root. *Some random Powers **Existance - Shinji at its core, it is initially a memetic threat that exists within fictional worlds, moving between them and breaking the course of their history. However, for him, apparently, there is no special difference between the real world and the imagined one, because of which he is able to project his own Powers and abilities onto objective reality, and to be embodied in reality with all his Powers and Abilities. *'Superiority over You' yes, it’s about (you) that the child of the man who reads this, don’t think that you are somehow different from other representatives of the humans’s Domain, the same material and guided by fate.(Author diid not created this pont by himself (In Evangelion Lore (Our real world (and We humans who live here) its just one of the lowest worlds (where to even weakest evangelion characters (its it's like microbes on the lowest steps of the universe) *'This world*' – One of the variants of the story with an extremely low degree that Shinji can unfold is our reality, where the author of Neon Genesis Evangelion lives. Yes, yes, it is our, an overly suspicious user of Wiki, who reads this, do not think that you are somehow different from other representatives of your low-level world, who are also shackled and driven by stories. *'The protagonist' - The concept that Shinji represents in its existence. In any story, he will be the main character, an objective central character around whom the narrative begins to revolve. He is fully aware of his position in the world around him, which is why (Some Avto Avatars of him sometimes) exhibits an impressive level of self-conceit, and also generates, or at least tries to generate, pathos through epic speeches and behavior as in picture books about heroes with shorts on top of pants(Comics). **'Deus Ex Machina' - SHinji cannot be defeated. In the end, he somehow defeats his opponent, he is guarded by the narrative itself. Upon encountering an adversary, Shinji will always have the weapon it needs against the adversary, always somewhere in the bosom of its neck, the legendary ultimatum sword so successfully lies over, capable of dispelling any darkness with a single blow. In the same way, he will have the opportunity to resist, or even ignore any opponent’s ability, from nowhere. Why? Because he is the main character, just because, and also just because its Shinji. *'Destruction of the usual course of action' - Shinji destroys the normal causal relationship of the reality surrounding itself in order to achieve its own goal. Thus, for example, if he gets into a conditional game, then he will be able to easily kill even those opponents who, by the logic of the game, are invulnerable and invincible. Likewise, it is able to manipulate the narrative, changing its form, and it is not affected by conventions that allow the observer to control the work, for example, if you put the game in which Shinji is paused, it will retain the ability to move. It is also natural, and it is not possible to destroy it by intrasetting influences, and also all of the above is projected onto reality, in the form of a distortion of reality and fluctuations in the level of YMOS. **'Happy end' - What any plot of Shinji seeks and reduces. As a result of his actions, he somehow saves the main characters of the stories, preventing potential bad events. Also, if there is an objective and obvious villain (or simply any enemy of Shinji/Any Being who wants inflict (Any form of harm if to him if more simple/Or any one closed to to him etc(And also simply anyone who is somehow related to him) in the story, then he will be destroyed(or simply neurilized (depending on wish of Shinji or automiac (depending on wish)(he uses third option which is best(its text lost), (and He (Enemy) will fail) regardless of how much he will resist the actions of the Shinji '' *'The One Who Overthrew God''' – Sinnu decided to Overthrew God of this world Oleg. She can fly in the sky, in the cosmos, so she decided to find Oleg, heading towards the end of the universe at a speed much greater than the speed of light. In this world, matter cannot move faster than light; if this happens, a catastrophe will happen. But for her it did not matter, she had no connection with the laws of the universe. Rewrite the laws of the universe, create laws that are convenient for it. Water will become ice if it is cooled, but if Sinnu says that the water turns into fire after freezing, then it will be so. Her abilities are not from the “Why” area, they are from the “I can” area. She and Oleg met outside the universe brought down his rage on her. These enormous forces fell upon the body of a girl of human size. But even one hair from her head did not burn. There was no contempt in her voice, or an attempt to taunt and provoke Oleg. She was disappointed. The Strongest Being in the world does not even reach her feet. , theи then she thought and realized that Oleg that realized that Oleg did not created her there is no such power, God is too weak (so it was... she understood) Following were the words "I don't need you anymore." The Oleg was overthrown. **'New God' – Sinnu, alfter becoming the new God, decided to help people. Let's create a universe where people will have power. Magic will be used. Do not worry about death, you can live thousands, or even tens of thousands of years. Let's create a place that will take the souls of the dead, and then give them the next life. We remove the meaning of the concepts of violence and hatred towards each other. TBA. *'The power of imagination' – Sinnu is a earthling, she was born in the Earth’s universe and lived on Earth for a long time (until she erased herself from the history of that universe), so her fantasy is very much inspired by Earth culture, which is why the her universe has so much in common with Earth mythology and fiction. It is worth noting that Sinnu can create and realize any earthly myth, any creature from them. This also applies to all Manga, Ranobe/Light Novels, Comics, and everything else. *'Creation of Life' – Sinnu can create life out of nothing. This is her distinctive ability, she can create something so tiny and lively, it requires perfect microcontrol. **'The challenges of microcontrol' – (initially both Sinnu and Shinji could work with microcontrol with great difficulty but over time she was able to master the skill of microcontrol and now can easily do it (but she can still use this ability if they wants ) (the ability to control everything with great difficulty) It's hard to keep track of all the little people, on a small planet, in a small world. The scale of existence is too different. For example, if one small seed is one world, can a person consider the life of small people who live there? for her, yes, but it will be difficult. And here the difference is much, an inexpressible number of times more. She will crush this world simply by touching it with her finger, or it will be destroyed simply by her breathing. Therefore, it only indirectly affects people's lives. For example, to manipulate memories, or create a small avatar and walk them like an ordinary person. All this requires almost jewelry control, so God forbid, not to break something. *'Dimensionless Canvas' – most of the time, Sinnu is in a “place” outside the universe as such. This is a dimensionless canvas, a kind of speculative plane in which there is no concept of time. In this "place" there is no concept of size, any creature here is the same size as the Sinnu herself, even if before that they were fine dust in a tiny universe. This canvas acts as a kind of "background" for the global setting, which is modified at the whim of Sinnu. That is, the space superconstruction is built and built up within this plane of existence. The creatures that got here retain their parameters and dimensions, regardless of the complexity of the built space structure. **'End point' – as Sinnu called this place, existing outside the universe. The end of everything, the beginning of everything. Everything in the world and every time axis is associated with this place. The universe is like a piece of software that is installed on one computer. There are many stored data on it, each of which forms parallel worlds. In the place where the creatures "jump" out of the universe, you can observe many other universes, and there are folders that collect them together. However, if you look outside the folder, there are countless such folders, and if you go outside the computer, there will be countless such computers. The universe is such a thing. And this is the place of God, a purely white world that extends endlessly. There is no such thing as "how far", there is only "everywhere and everywhere." Countless black wires running here and there, constituting universes, stretch everywhere. Midgard is one of the infinite existing universes, a small, tiny world breathed in by stars, galaxies and galactic clusters. ***'White World' — The Divine Region of Sinnu, this is the place where the Sinnu adjusts and scales the global cosmology. The "Final Point", or White World, is an element of the cosmic structure that the Goddess of Creation built. The above system of data-folders-computers is not a permanent global state, it is just a given state to it. The White world is infinite in the full sense of the word and it also lacks the concept of time, but it is not the highest plane of existence. ****'Goddess of Creation' – the power of the Sinnu cannot be measured when One person looked at her with her eyes, he did not know what to show. It is just pointless. But let's say, if you try to express it with the number 9, they will last as long as the extent this space has - endlessly. And it still will not even remotely correspond to reality. ****'Large Compression' – the process of compression of the universe, in which it collapses into a singularity. It is enough to wish Arovinas and the White Room is immediately compressed, after which it becomes clear that the infinite, white space is a molecule in the environment of higher, infinite space. A molecule that coexists with an infinite number of the same cell molecules. Following this, the higher space shrinks again, showing the same effect. And then again. Once again. Then 100 contractions occur immediately. Sinnu can arbitrarily increase this structure, demonstrating qualitative differences between each infinite layer, at each level of which there will be an infinite number of the same cell-molecules adjacent to it. Moreover, even ordinary inhabitants of the White Room will not be affected by the building up of this hierarchical staircase, in view of their dimensionless nature, they observe this whole structure as a background, or decoration. *****'Cosmos of higher space' – on any of the arbitrary layers of existence, Sinnu can define cosmogenesis as a universe (or rather, they themselves are defined this way), respectively, on any of these qualitative levels, Sinnu can control the cosmos in any way. The goddess with kindness reaches out to her children, immediately the White World disappears, they are transported into the hypercosm, surrounded by giant stars, which are thousands of times more than the sun. Next, hypernova explosions burn out the metaverse. *'Laugh' – finally meeting an equal to herself, Sinnu laughed out loud, only half of all existing universes ceased to exist, and the total time of the entire multi-hierarchical cosmos broke and all being froze in complete silence. *'Parameter Definition' – the power of the Sinnu is far beyond the bounds of a simple, brutal destructive force that would qualitatively build up. Sinnu has no weaknesses; one cannot build a strategy against it. There is no convenient trick that will violate its power, no matter how aggressively and boldly do everything, there is no way to overcome it by force. It would be very convenient if she had an obvious weak point. For example, a special object, the destruction of which would weaken it. Or an object that can suppress its power. Or a skill that could cause her special damage. A sword that can kill the gods. A special super weapon, with absolute power to kill. But no. There is nothing of the kind. You can cal her perfect if you want - she is the strongest and smartiest and stands above all. Any inhabitant of the White World has a transcendental, dimensionless nature, his strength remains fixed regardless of the length of the hierarchy, but this is only an empty phrase against the background of Sinnu’s strength. She considers any possibilities and any abilities not as “something”, to which a logical operation on a concept is applied, which serves to reveal its contents, but as something that has no meaning in principle. This applies to any form of existence, as well as specific abilities, physical and transcendental states, special abilities, destructive power, speed, and anything else, without exception. **'Infantile power' – if you imagine the battle of small children, one of them imagines that he is launching a large beam, and the other pretends to be protected by a shield. A ray must break through this shield, the boy insists on it. But the other child is strikingly opposed, no, the shield is stronger. This is the power of Sinnu. She can't lose, no reason. Its power is unlimited, it can override settings. Suppose the enemy has different forces that can defeat her. Then she will simply say, “I can surpass this force, and I am so strong that I will overcome you with one finger.” This is certainly childish, she will not deny. Transcendental Self-Consciousness — however, even all of the above is only a pale shadow of the real power of the Sinnu. All that has been described before is just a game, a game of big explosions and squeezes, a game of ability, a game of quantitative and qualitative power. In fact, the power of the Sinnu is indescribable and arbitrary beyond this; she does not need any abilities, weapons, or anything else, in the most direct and comprehensive concept. What has been described before is the power of the "Domain of God", but only to God himself, this does not apply in any way. *'God' – there is no concept of power. Concepts, meaning, even the limitations themselves, all this is created by God. These concepts are not in his kingdom. Create yourself without permission. This is the divine power, You - you can All. *'Perfect condition' - all this time Sinnu was absolutely unattainable for any attacks from the perspective of a dimensionless canvas, her status was is absolute for even for similar creature to, Transcendental the fact that Self-Consciousness could hurt her, albeit temporarily, this was possible solely due to the identity of Sinnu herself, (Sinnu is always learns the strength of her enemy and prefers to work with the mind rather than fists), she was looking for an equal for many billions of years, respectively, her status was in that particular (studying your opponent)state, therefore that is why, an equal creature could inflict damage on her. Thus, being with Transcendental Self-Consciousness with with a wave of a hand, could tear down a hand of Sinnu. *'You are strong but I am stronger' – in the kingdom of God it makes no sense to think about power. '' 'The limit of power' , '' “How strong I am” '', it makes no sense to think about such useless things. There is only one thing worth thinking about: '' "You are strong, but I am stronger." '' This is an absolute law. '' "The ultimate universe?" I have not the foggiest idea. Infinitely rising power? I do not care. Can you redefine any parameters? So what. I am stronger than all of them. ” That is how Transcendental Self-Consciousness works. The statuses of Sinnu are in a state of infinity and infinity, continue to be displayed at any level, regardless of the height taken, no matter how complex and large the space structure is, Sinnu will still be truly infinite on any of these planes of existence, they, their complexity and number of In principle, they mean nothing to her. No more techniques or special weapons, tiring to think about it .The power of any strike is unlimited. *'Personal perspective' – a creature with such power can become stronger only from the perspective of itself, or a similar creature. There are no restrictions in principle, Sinnu is able to arbitrarily and qualitatively build up strength relative to itself, without any restrictions. In other words, when she attacks a creature similar to herself, she strikes with unlimited power, the attacked creature, in turn, strikes back to infinity stronger than this, and so on, an arbitrary number of times, the collision of attacks of such creatures is capable of sweeping away hierarchies of Dimensionless hierarchies and those above them, and so on , but since all this has absolutely no meaning or significance, all this will not be enough even to cause at least 1 scratch to any of them. “This” goes beyond battle, if before it was a game of increasing and decreasing influence, a game of big explosions and contraction, now it’s not even a battle. This is an endless battle, reaching infinity, infinitely multiplying infinity, again and again. *'Self-awareness' – however, even all of the above does not affect Transcendental Self-Consciousness. The Absolute Personality of Sinnu cannot be destroyed even by a creature with a similar level of power, which can all of the above. If the strength of her body depends on herself and her personality, then her self-consciousness is not restrained even by this and, in principle, can not be destroyed. The very fact of "death" is an abstract something that is not in the realm of "possible achievement", no, it is a purely personal characteristic, it is self-refutation, such a creature can be wounded only if it wants to. TBA.